


Garak's Clothiers

by ArsTyrannus



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Art, Digital Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArsTyrannus/pseuds/ArsTyrannus
Summary: A piece of artwork inspired by walkandtalk's amazing fic A Gentleman and a Scholar.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 13
Kudos: 82





	Garak's Clothiers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [walkandtalk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkandtalk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Gentleman and a Scholar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431903) by [walkandtalk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkandtalk/pseuds/walkandtalk). 



> Please forgive me - I've never posted anything to AO3 before but I wanted to share this artwork with the fic that inspired it so.. first time for everything I guess!


End file.
